In the integrated circuit (IC) industry, downscaling of features within an integrated circuit die has corresponded with the generation of various package structures. Some package structures include one or more integrated circuit dies attached to an interposer, which can, depending on the configuration of the integrated circuit dies, result in what is referred to as a two and a half dimensional (2.5D) or three dimensional (3D) package structure. In some instances, such package structures may be referred to as stacked silicon interconnect technology (SSIT).
Memory has also become structurally de-coupled from other integrated circuitry with which the memory communicates. That is, memory can be formed on a separate die from the other integrated circuitry. Hence, in some applications, one or more memory dies are formed and attached to an interposer, and another integrated circuit die is also formed and attached to the interposer. The memory die and the other integrated circuit die may be able to communicate with each other via the interposer.